happy birthday
by Orne
Summary: it's coles birthday, so basically it's baltahzor's birthday!


I don't own charmed, blablabla, this is a continuation of my other 12 fanfics, i hope you enjoy, i kind of took the idea of a birthday from buffy, but it's not a crossover and it's not a copy, or anything

I don't own charmed, blablabla, this is a continuation of my other 12 fanfics, i hope you enjoy, i kind of took the idea of a birthday from buffy, but it's not a crossover and it's not a copy, or anything. I hope you like it. Kind of depressing L 

Phoebe snuggled closer to cole, they were at the manor watching tv, she hugged him tightly and he smiled down at her, he kissed the top of her head, "well, i'm pooped" phoebe said getting up from the couch "ok, well i guess i should go home" he said "why don't you stay here?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "um, but i didn't bring my pjs" he said jokingly "well, who said you were going to need them?" she said kissing him passionately "um, if you did that every time i forgot an item of clothing, well i'd be naked all the time" he said smiling at her, "i like when you're naked" she said, unbuttoning his shirt "wow, frisky are we?" he said, looking at her hands and how they made their way to his pants "yep" she said unbuckling his belt, he looked at her and smiled, he saw the calendar behind them and a frown reached his face, phoebe immediately noticed and stopped "what's wrong?" she asked concerned "what date is today?" he asked, phoebe looked at him "twenty fourth, i think" she said, he pulled quickly away from her, she was slightly startled and looked curiously at him, he glared right back "is something wrong cole?" she asked him, he nodded "what time is it?" he said nervously, phoebe looked at her watch "11:35" she said still in the blue of what was going on, "oh, god, i have to go" he said, he ran for the door and grabbed his jacket, she grabbed his arm and stopped him, "whats going on?" she asked alarmed "nothing, i just have to do some stuff" he said, avoiding her stare "cole? Hey, hey, look at me, whats going on?" she said, "nothing, really, just, you have to stay away from me, at least until tomorrow at midnight" he said alarmed "what? Why?" she asked confused "just promise me you won't come near me or the house or anything that has to do with me, until i call you or say something about it" he said looking at her, he cupped her face in his hands "no cole, no, i'm not doing that, tell me whats happening" she said "i can't just, don't look for me, just this one day" he said "but…" cole didn't let her continue, he put his finger on her lips and kissed her lightly "i love you" he said and with that he left leaving phoebe as she stared at his back, she looked around and had the urge to run after him but held herself, she closed the door behind him and sighed.

Cole ran down the stairs of the front porch and into his car, he hated leaving phoebe so abruptly but he couldn't be near her for the next day, it would kill her and the least he wanted was for her to die, he started his car and looked at the door, it was closed, he had the urge to run right back, but he knew he couldn't, he'd put her in danger, he couldn't do that, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off. He arrived at his house, he got out of the car and quickly entered the house, he threw his jacket on the couch and locked the door, he locked all the rooms and windows, he entered his room and locked the door from the outside, he locked the window as well. He sat down on the bed and watched the clock as it slowly began to mark 12:00, he fell to the ground and held his head, the pain was unbearable, he held on to the bed but passed out in pain.

Phoebe slowly climbed the stairs, asking herself what had happened? She opened the door of her room and sat down on the bed, she picked up the phone and was about to dial cole's number, but his words echoed in her head "don't call me" she put the phone back down and figured that he probably had a very good reason from running away from her like that, she flopped back on her bed and heard a knock, "come in" she said, prue came in and sat next to her baby sister "hey" she said kindly "hey, what brings you here?" phoebe asked sitting up straight "i didn't hear the normal laughing and stuff that usually comes from your room, i decided to spend some quality time with my little sister" she said hugging phoebe, she smiled and lye back down "is something wrong?" prue asked "cole" phoebe said "i should've known, what is it this time?" prue asked, she hated that cole always hurt her sister and she was left to pick up the mess "i don't know, he just, he left so abruptly and it kind of startled me" phoebe said, prue lye down and turned to her sister "what do you mean he left? Like town?" prue asked alarmed "no, he left for his house" phoebe said "oh, well maybe he was tired or something" prue said easily "maybe, it's just, he was so uneasy, and he kept telling me not to call him or to go over to his house until tomorrow, at midnight, i just, he was so nervous" she explained "maybe something is going to happen tomorrow and he doesn't want you to know about it" prue said "oh well if it's just that…" phoebe said sarcastically "ok, sorry, i just, maybe it's a surprise or something, i don't know" prue said, she got up and smiled down at her sister "do you wanna go to sleep?" prue asked "yeah, well, at least try, i doubt i'll get any" phoebe said smiling. Prue smiled back and laughed, she blew a kiss to he sister and closed the door as she exited.

When cole's eyes fluttered opened he looked toward the window and was blinded by the light, he slowly got up, his whole body ached, he stood up and looked around, he immediately ran for the phone but than put it down, he wanted to call her but than decided against it, it was too dangerous, he put it down and sat down, his insides churned, he wanted to let it out, he was fighting it with all his might but somehow in the last year the demon had grown stronger, he was having a very difficult time containing him, he felt like giving in, just letting go, letting him take over. But he fought it, he had the image of her very clear in his head, that images was what was going to help him through the day, just this day and it would be over, but he didn't understand it, why was he having such a hard time containing him, he had done it non stop for the last year, why couldn't he do it now? Maybe in a year the demon had become stronger, he had had the time to recharge, but it couldn't be like that, it wasn't anatomically and physically correct, maybe on some level he wanted to turned back, the past year had been filled with mixed emotions, confusion on whether he was good or bad, It was so hard, his insides did flip flops and turned and turned, his face grew hot and he found himself actually yearning to turn into the demon, but he contained it once again, he tried, god knows he tried but he couldn't, it was much to strong, he let himself fall, fall into his, or well cole's, biggest fear, the void in him was getting larger but it was no longer hard, he let himself go, he stood up and unlocked the door of his room, he walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, there he was, the demon, he was loose and loving every minute of it.

Piper was incredibly surprised to see her baby sister sitting in the kitchen at 7:00 that morning, drinking coffee and reading the paper "mornin" piper said "hey" phoebe responded from the behind the paper "why are you up so early?" piper asked, "to get up you have to have actually gone to sleep, i did neither" she said "and may i ask what is troubling the baby witch?" piper asked, stepping behind her and stroking her head, phoebe smiled at her appreciatively, she normally didn't like being treated like a baby but after last night she needed a little pampering, "long story" she said "cliffs notes?" piper said "cole, i'm worried about him" she said "oh, why? Is he in trouble?" piper asked, walking to the fridge, "i don't really know, it's really a long story, i don't want to talk about it" she said getting up and putting the paper down, "i'm going to take a shower, if he calls…" phoebe said "yeah, yeah" piper said waving her hand, she hated that cole made her little sister worry so much, she was probably going to be the first one of the three to get wrinkles.

Phoebe had taken her shower and was in her room ,she was getting dressed when she heard the particular whooshing sound that meant that cole was shimmering in, she ran out of her closet in her towel and saw him standing there with a strange but great smile on his face. She smiled and ran to him, he stiffened when she hugged him, but than relaxed and hugged her back. "what happened last night cole?" phoebe asked concerned, "nothing, it was, it is my birthday" he said "what? That was it? Your birthday?" phoebe asked confused, after having spent more than a year together his birthday never came up, she just figured that since he didn't like to talk about his past than he would never mention his birthday. "yeah" he said sitting down on the bed "why didn't you tell me and why did you leave like that, if it was just that, then i don't really understand" she said sitting next to him "no, well, it's just, since it's my birthday than it's also belthazor's birthday, and since it's the day that he was born it makes him stronger and more prone to come out, i just didn't want to be near you when it happened" he said "and did he come out?" phoebe asked concerned, there was something different in the way he looked at her, but she really paid no attention to it, "yeah, but he's back in, don't worry" he said smiling at her and kissing her, she kissed him back hungrily, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped him of it, he lie her down gently and positioned himself on top of her, she moved her hands down to his pants and began to unbutton them as well, he slid his hand through the back of her head and moved it's way toward her neck, when he reached the neck he tightened his grip, phoebe didn't realize how hard he was grabbing until she could no longer breathe "cole?… I can't, let go" she said between gasps for air, she saw the wicked smile spread across his face, her heart fluttered, it wasn't cole, it was the demon in cole's body, she tried hard to escape from his grasp but couldn't, he was somehow stronger than her, she raised her arm to punch him but he anticipated the move, with his free hand he held back the punch, his other hand was still choking her and his grasp was becoming harder and harder by the second, she tried to pull his arm away but couldn't, "prue! Piper!" she screamed, only a tiny whisper came form her mouth, she raised her knee and kicked him in the groin, he fell back on the floor and phoebe ran for it, she got up off the bed and made a break, but he grabbed her leg and tripped her, she fell with a hard thud, he climbed on top of her and smiled "that wasn't a nice thing to do honey" he said, he pinned her arms down, footsteps were coming down the hall, he looked up and smiled "uh oh, your sister" he said wickedly, "i'll be back love" he said, he kissed her roughly and shimmered away. Prue entered phoebe's room and gasped "phoebe i heard… oh my god" she said, she ran to he and lifted her up, tears were falling freely down her face, prue cradled her in a very protective manner, "it's ok, it's ok" she kept saying, even if she didn't really know, anything to get her sister to stop crying.

Belthazor paced around his house in a very nervous manner, he shouldn't have done that, now the sisters were also going to know about it and the next time they would be ready, potions and vanquishing spells, they were probably even going to summon him, he really didn't want to involve the sisters, he just wanted phoebe, it was no longer a mission to destroy the charmed ones, this time it was personal, he could hear the weak being inside of him screaming to come out, cole had seen everything that belthazor had done, he wanted to break free and save phoebe but he couldn't, he was to weak, he wanted to scream and tell phoebe to run, but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything, he found himself letting go again, he let go of his human side and let the power take over him.

Phoebe had gotten dressed and was talking to prue when it happened, he just came in so abruptly, they were drinking tea, "i knew i should have never trusted him" prue screamed, "he was bound to turn evil " prue screamed "prue, it wasn't him, it wasn't cole, it was balthazor" phoebe said, she wasn't quite convinced of this but she had to believe that this was the way it was, for the sake of her sanity. "how do you know that phoebe?" prue screamed "i just do, his eyes, he was in so much pain, it wasn't him" phoebe said, this time she was sure that it wasn't him. "what do we do? Vanquish him?" prue asked, "no, we can't vanquish him" phoebe said "do we summon him?" prue asked "not until we know what to do, we need the potion i used on him to eliminate his demon side" phoebe said "will it work?" prue asked, the last time they didn't have a chance to try it out, "um, i, yeah, i suppose" phoebe said "we can't suppose phoebe, it either works or it doesn't work, we can't go by suppositions" prue said annoyed, she wanted to just vanquish him and end all of phoebe's suffering, "than we'll just wait for piper and than we can…" phoebe was cut off by the back door breaking open, on the other side, cole was there, he threw am unconscious ball at prue (i don't know if its called that, it's the ball that doesn't kill them, it just knocks them out), phoebe stood up from the chair and high kicked him, he flew across the room, and phoebe ran out of the kitchen, he got up and chased after her, he grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the floor, he smiled evily at her, phoebe's eyes started to water, she was looking at cole's face, she looked deep into his eyes and saw that it was cole, cole was evil, balthazor was just the one that pushed him off the edge 

"sorry baby, i know exactly what you're thinking, and it is me, the real me" he said evily, "no, it isn't cole, it isn't you, you love me, you don't want to kill me" she said stalling, hoping that prue would get up any second now. "of course i don't want to kill you i just want you to get a little out of it" he said, he extracted a cloth from his pocket, the stench of ether reached phoebe's nose as he covered it with the sloth, she felt that she was dozing off into a deep deep sleep, she no longer saw or felt anything, everything was pitch black.

When phoebe opened her eyes she was tied to a chair, her head hurt very much, every thing seemed hazy but she knew were she was, the distinct smell and color of the walls made her realize she was in the mausoleum, she saw cole pacing from side to side "why did you bring me here?" she said weakly "your up, love" he said, he walked to her and touched her face, phoebe flinched at his touch "why are you doing this cole? You don't want to do it" she said "it's the only choice" he said sadly, but than he smiled "what happened to you? Who did this?" phoebe asked "you know who did it, balthazor, but phoebe you don't understand, he made me realize, there is no place for me here" he said, he had a sick twisted smile on his face "i don't understand, why did this happen? You were good last night" she said, somebody had done this to him "phoebe, you are a great person but you are kind of slow" he said "balthazor made me see the truth, i let him take over my humanity and he let me take over his demonic, we are now certifiably one person" he explained, phoebe still didn't understand, she looked at him and he smiled "it's complicated, the fact is, that he made me understand that there is no place for me here, so i'm going back" he said "back? Where?" she asked "you know, underground, don't worry, i won't say anything about how to destroy you, but i will never see you again" he said "what?, no, cole, we can fight it, we can fight him, you can't go" she said, she tried to lunge for him but the ropes were holding her back "i don't want to fight him, phoebe, it's just too hard and frankly i'm tired of it" he said "i don't understand" phoebe said sadly "i can't keep fighting him, this past year i've been in denial, trying to be good and doing good things, it doesn't fit me, and the more i'm with you, the more i want to give in" he said, phoebe felt as he had slapped her "it's me?" she asked "no, no, it's both of us, i don't want to hurt you but i can't be with you, i'm in constant pain and honestly i'm no longer fit for this pain" he said, he got up and untied phoebe "go, leave" he said "no, no, i'm not leaving without you" she said, "leave phoebe, before i have to do something i'll regret in the end" he said, phoebe grabbed him by the shoulders "i won't let you, i'm going to save you" phoebe screamed, this made cole enrage more and more, he grabbed her and threw her to the ground, "save me??! Am i a person worth saving??!?!? I did horrible things phoebe, if you knew even half of them you would've vanquished me by now, i killed, i murdered, i ate babies and puppies for breakfast!! Am i a person worth saving, the good side would be happy to get rid of me!!!" he screamed, phoebe was lying on the ground with tears falling down her face "but i wouldn't, what about me?" she said between tears, he got up and left phoebe on the floor "i'm evil, i don't care about other people" he said, he took one more look at her and turned his back, he shimmered away. Phoebe was left crumbled on the ground, her tear stained face stared at the place where he had shimmered, there was nothing there, just air, nothing more.

When piper and prue had found their little sister she was a mess, she was crying and kept repeating that she didn't want him to go, they had practically carried her into the car and drove her home, when she was calmer she had explained everything that had happened, she left her sisters speechless, but to them it wasn't that big of a deal, they always ended up together, sooner or later cole would come back and beg for forgiveness, like he always did, they were cole and phoebe, they always end up together. Were they surprised when 2 months passed by and he hadn't come back, phoebe had actually moved on, she no longer moped around the house, she ate well and exercised every morning for no reason in particular, and when the third month went by and he hadn't come back piper and prue were actually starting to get worried. They decided to confront her one morning as she came into the kitchen "mornin" phoebe piped happily, piper and prue exchanged worried glances. "phoebe can we talk?" prue said "yeah, about what?" she asked "about cole" piper said suddenly, phoebe whirled around, and stared at her sisters, they hadn't mentioned him in so long, she was surprised they did "there i nothing to talk about him" she said coldly "phoebe, yes there is, you're not like this, why did you give up on him?" piper asked "i didn't give up on him, he turned his back on us, he wanted to be evil again, and who am i to stop him, if he felt that he didn't fit in here than it's probably a good thing that he left, he was living in denial and so was i, and now it's over, there is nothing more to discuss, no repercussions, just a lost love" she said seriously, "but phoebe.." pier began "no buts, it's over, there is nothing to talk about, i don't want to talk about it" she said, she grabbed her keys and left for her morning jog.

Phoebe ran for what seemed a short while, when she looked at her watch she realized that she had been jogging for and hour and a half straight, she stopped and bent down to tie her shoe, she looked up and saw it, the mausoleum, she walked toward it and stared at the door, she wanted to go in but didn't, she forced herself not to, she touched the wall with her hand and smiled "happy birthday" she said quietly, she took one last look and jogged away.


End file.
